The life of little Anne Shirley
by LEPrecon elf holly short
Summary: This is the story of Anne's life before she came to green gables, before she had a proper home. The life of the little, unwanted girl, with only her imagination as her companion.
1. The lonely heart

**A\n I can't get enough of Anne. Since we won't ever get another book or even another story, i decided to take matters in my own hands. This first chapter is set after Mr. Thomas's death.**

 _The lonely Heart-_

"Anne! Anne, wake up!"

But the said little girl was already awake. She sat there, kneeling beside her window, imagining all sorts of wonderful things.

She was brought out of her reverie by Mrs. Thomas's shrill voice shouting outside her door. With a heavy sigh, that told all too well of her reluctance, she got up and made her way over to the small dresser in the corner to get ready for the day. She washed her face, brushed her hair and tied it into two long braids. Then she pulled on one of the tight skimpy dresses that Mrs. Thomas had made for her.

Quickly she hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen to help the aforesaid lady prepare breakfast.

"I'm incredibly sorry Mrs. Thomas" she gushed as soon as she came in sight of the lady, "I was imagining that I was a knight rushing to save a captured princess, galloping on a horse and fighting with a mighty sword and I completely lost track of time."

She shrunk under Mrs. Thomas's disapproving graze. "You know the amount of work that needs to be done, Don't you, Anne Shirley?" She asked stonily.

Anne nodded meekly. "So get on with your imaginations and help me!"

At once Anne rushed around doing the chores while Mrs. Tomas muttered in the background, "Ungrateful girl. How can you be so careless and naughty when I brought you up by hand Anne? I took you in when your Parents died and you were left with nothing and no one. Is this how you show your gratitude?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Thomas" Anne whispered softly. She knew had hard and trying it was for the lady right now, what with her husband getting drunk and killed. She was incredibly stressed and worried about what was to happen. But, being so young, she didn't understand the exact reason behind Mrs. Thomas's distress. Now that Mr. Thomas was dead and some other arrangement would have to be made now that he was not there to support them. He wasn't exactly the best provider, but at least he was there.

Throughout that day, Anne worked hard along with Mrs. Thomas to prepare for the funeral that was to be held in the evening. She watched them lower the coffin into the ground and put up a cheap gravestone over it.

Standing there, clad in an uncomfortable old black dress that Mrs. Thomas had borrowed from an acquaintance, Anne thought about her dead parents. She imagined what they must have looked like and the little yellow house where she was born that Mrs. Thomas had told her about.

She wished she could visit their graves. She imagined herself dressed in the most elegant yet simple blue dress, kid gloves and clean boots, with two deep, deep red roses in hand, moving among the graves and softly placing one on the grave of each of her parents…. How melancholy and romantic it would be! Shedding sorrowful tears for them as she lay gracefully in the grass…

She often thought about them whenever she was sad or distressed. Her innocent young heart longed for some sort of love and affection that she had never in her life experienced.

And no one looked twice at the little girl, in the too large dress, staring wistfully, unseeingly in the distance.

That night, she couldn't sleep. She got out of bed and tiptoed quietly through the house and inside the sitting room. Inside, she met with her only friend who cared about her, whom she told everything.

Sitting in front of the bookcase-turned-cabinet, she talked out all her sorrows and laments and wishes to Katie Maurice. The little bookcase girl was a sympathetic listener, she cried when Anne cried and laughed when Anne laughed.

By the time Anne went up to bed, she had considerably cheered up and slept comfortably till the next morning, when she was woken once again by the sunlight steaming through the window.

Such was the life of little Anne Shirley, with nothing but her pretend friends and her made-up stories to satisfy her young heart's craving for love and affection.

 **A\u so tell me what you think. I know my writing is no substitute for L. M. Montgomery's and I'm still learning, but I tried my best. If you have any advice or ideas just PM me or leave a review. I'd really appreciate any help I get.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **\- Ananya**


	2. Roses of yesterday

_Roses of yesterday-_

It was dusk. The sun was setting behind the little yellow house, lighting it up in beautiful shades, when suddenly chaos reigned inside it.

It was a very small and ancient cottage, and was very comfortable and inviting, despite its shabbiness. It looked crowded yet clean. And through this Mrs. Thomas came rushing, having just been hastily summoned.

The doctor came, going up to one of the small rooms upstairs, where Bertha Shirley lay, suffering in the agony preceding childbirth. She looked pale and sick as he set to work, while the other inmates of the house waited anxiously downstairs in the tiny parlor.

And so passed the long night, and by the time morning came, everyone was tired and exhausted, but it was alright, as the danger had passed, and both the mother and the baby were alright.

The doctor pronounced this, and then proceeded to make his departure, while Walter Shirley and Mrs. Thomas went up to see the mother and the tiny new member of the household.

As Bertha slowly opened her eyes, she saw the first rays of the sun coming in through the window of the east room and bathing everything in their glory.

She saw her daughter, born just as the sun was rising over the horizon, cradled in her father's arms as he placed her gently in her lap, glowing in the early morning light.

Oh, how peaceful she looked, with great big luminous eyes that were half closed and the beginnings of red hair appearing on her small head. How tiny were her hands and feet, tucked close to her body, as Bertha held her in her arms and grazed adoringly at her.

' Beautiful ', Bertha murmured softly.

She looked up to see Walter grinning at her, pure happiness reflected on his face. She smiled sweetly back at him, as he gently stroked the baby's head.

'Little Anne', He said. It was his mother's name, which they had decided to give to their own sweet daughter.

'She looks exactly like you, Walter', Bertha whispered, so as not to wake the sleeping baby in her arms.

' But she has your eyes', Walter replied, to which Bertha only smiled.

This was one of the happiest days of her life, especially as she did not live very long after that. It was the day she got her little angel.

Little Anne Shirley was the most loved baby in the world for the first three months of her life, before that fever claimed both her parents. Even though they were poor, they were happy and that was all that mattered.

 _ **A/N So that was the day Anne was born. I hope I didn't miss any of the details mentioned in the book. It you find any mistakes or have any ideas, please tell me. I do hope this was alright.**_

 _ **Thanks!**_


End file.
